Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Nadolny (born on May 19, 1972, in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American voice actress and singer. She is best known for her voice role as the child version of Goku, the main protagonist of the popular ''Dragon Ball'' anime series, and the child version Gohan in the equally-popular series Dragon Ball Z. Biography Stephanie was born on May 19, 1972 in Memphis, Tennessee to Sharon Dunning and Stephen Nadolny and has a brother named Paul. Stephanie was always interested in acting and singing and decided to pursue that career by first performing with a favorite band in 1990, Lindy and the Look. Stephanie soon became a member of the band Vince Vance & the Valiants, known for the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You." Nadolny's role model is her mother, who died of cancer in 1999 at the age of 47. stance]] Stephanie Nadolny has worked as a voice-over artist for FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, she is best known as the English voice for young Goku and Gohan in the FUNimation Dub of the series. She reprised both roles in most ''Dragon Ball'' related video games and other media for over a decade (though other actors have been used in recent media), but did not reprise her role of Gohan for Dragon Ball Z Kai and was replaced by fellow voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard. Even though her list of major roles is somewhat small compared to other voice actors, her work has still been extensive, due to Goku and Gohan being such prominent characters. She currently resides in Dallas, and sang with Bulletproof Brass for over two years and currently sings with the Dallas based Project Band. They play R&B, jazz, soul, disco and funk. They play at clubs, weddings and parties all over the DFW metroplex. She loves vocal parody work and picking up radio jingle work when time allows. Voice Filmography Anime Series *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' as Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' Opening 2 Singer *''Dragon Ball'' as Kid Goku, Teen Goku, Grandma Paozu *''Dragon Ball Z'' as Kid Gohan, Pre-Teen Gohan, Cargo, Baby Trunks, East Kai, Angela, Western Supreme Kai, Miss Hamilton; Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' as Kid Goku, Ending 1 Singer *''Fruits Basket'' as Ari; Additional Voices *''Gravion'' as Captain Faye Xin Yu *''Hakugei - Legend of Moby Dick'' as Atre *''Kanon'' as Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress; Additional Voices *''Kiddy Grade'' as the singer for the opening and ending theme songs *''Parasite Dolls'' as Eve *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' as Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' as Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' as Goku Jr. *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' as Baby Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' as Baby Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' as Baby Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' as East Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' as Miss Hamilton *''Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar'' as Cynthia Fullerton Video Games *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' as Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' as Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' as Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' as Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' as Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' as Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' as Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2' 'as Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' as Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' as Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' as Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' as Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' as Pre-Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' as Kid Gohan and Pre-Teen Gohan (archive recordings) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' as Pre-Teen Gohan External links *Stephanie Nadolny at Wikipedia Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Real people